Truth or Dare
by ashlyn.elizabeth
Summary: Just like the other Truth or Dare stories, but I was bored! Check out my other stories if you're not interested in this! Please review what you like and what you don't! It can't hurt! Thanks for the Story Alert, Favorite Story, and reviews!
1. Lady Hump

Bella's POV

Edward gently pushed me onto the bed. I fell dramatically and giggled.

"Ugh! Today is so boring!" I ranted.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked with a hilarious mockery of me when I'm sad.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that." I said between giggles, "it's just that it's a snowy day and everywhere is closed, because it's snowy."

"We could go over to my place," he suggested.

"Okay!" I agreed pretty much up for anything that involved leaving my dreary house.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand to asked Charlie.

"Dad, can I go over to the Edward's house?"

"Sure," he grunted. His eyes never left the baseball game on T.V. "Home by ten. Oh oh oh Home Run!" He hollered. Edward and I walked to the front door. He grabbed my coat for me and slid it onto my arms. I looked up into his ocher eyes and he pulled out his crooked grin. I looked away before I would forget how to breathe.

Alice's POV

I sprinted down the stairs as fast as my legs would allow. Today was so boring, but Edward's bringing Bella over!

"Everyone!" I shouted.

"What Alice?" demanded Rosalie.

"Since Esme and Carlisle are out of town and Edward's bringing Bella over we should play Truth of Dare! It will be just like old times in Denali, but different. Please," I pleaded.

"Hell yes I'm in!" Emmett exclaimed proudly. I grinned widely.

"Jazz, Rose?" I widened my eyes and pouted my lips.

"Fine," Jazz agreed.

Rosalie glared for a moment longer before agreeing, "Whatever," she said sounding bored.

"Yay!"

Edward's POV

"Oh no!" I groaned as we pulled up to the house.

"What?" Asked Bella, worried.

"Alice," I concluded.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella demanded.

"Nothing, she wants to play Truth or Dare!"

"Ugh," Bella added, "It's bound to get out of hand!"

"No!" I shouted when we entered the house.

"Please! Everyone else is playing!"

"It's demeaning." Alice stared at me, with the look I always fell for. "Ask Bella," I sighed giving in.

"Bella?"

"You know I'm not winning this argument so, what the hell?"

"Yes!" Alice squealed.

Emmett's POV

"Somebody, give me a dare!" I hollered. "Alice, you do it!"

"Ummmm...let me think about this," she taunted me. She knew I was anxious so she pretended to have no idea.

"Alice," I whined.

"Fine," she giggled, "Stand up, sing, and dance to Lady Hump, by The Black Eyed Peas!"

"Easy," I snorted.

"I wasn't finished! Edward is your Lady Hump, whatever that is!" She murmured.

"Oh, Eddie! Come on up!" Edward groaned as I began to dance.

**A/N: One shot or not? Review! Check out other stories too! **


	2. Cutoffs, Hip Thrusts, and Wall Mart

Edward's P.O.V.

Emmett grinned as he shook his hips and bobbed his head to the beat.

"My humps, my humps, my lovely lady lump! Yeah!" He belted out – not very well!

I groaned and rolled my eyes as he started thrusting his entire body at me. It looked like a full body dry heave! Bella giggled so I turned to look at her. I put my most painful look in my eyes, her own chocolate eyes turned apologetic. As I continued to stare at Bella, Alice burst into hysterics. I turned to glare at her, but she was rolling on the ground, pointing at Emmett. Everyone else then followed her lead, including Bella. I flipped to see what Emmett could possibly doing that was so funny. Emmett was grabbing his chest, as if he had _boobs!_

"That's enough, right Alice?" I pleaded. Alice looked as if she could have, she would have peed herself.

"Yea," she breathed between giggles.

I got up and jerked away. I sneered at Emmett; he just looked back and shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, Jasper? Truth or Dare?" Emmett narrowed his eyes at Jasper.

"Hmmmm, truth."

"If you could turn one supermodel into a vamp, for even better looks, which one would you choose?"

"Oooohhh! Very difficult!" He snapped his fingers as he got an idea; he turned to see Alice looking at him with a questioning smirk, "Bar Refaeli?" He squeaked. Alice's obsidian eyes, narrowed into tiny slits.

"Of course!" Emmett hollered in a _duh _tone. Rosalie back handed him across his right arm.

"Babe, watch out! I need that arm, it's my strongest arm! Jesus! Chicks don't know anything!" he muttered.

"That's it I'm cutting you off!" Retorted Rosalie.

"Aww! Come on babe! You can't live without this!" He pointed to himself. Jasper laughed.

"That goes for you too now mister!" Alice shouted. Jasper stared at Emmett with hate.

_Awwwww! Crap! He's right! I can't live without that! Don't say a word Edward! _Rosalie thought. I held in a laugh.

_Ohhhh! Alice! Come on Alice! Alice! _Grunted Jasper's thoughts.

"Jasper! That is revolting and vulgar! Please stop thinking about that!" I begged. Alice just chuckled. "Just continue the game, Emmett?"

"Oh yeah! Bella, truth or dare?" He said barely containing his excitement.

Bella looked over to me.

"Sorry, I can't help, he's shielding his thoughts." I said.

She sighed, "Dare, I guess."

"Sah-weeet!" Emmett made in two syllables. "You have to call Newton," she scoffed, "and ask is he wants to go camping with you."

"Why?" She almost screamed it.

"That's not it," she groaned and looked at me, I smiled remorsefully, "You have to camp at Wall Mart!" He grinned, obviously proud of himself.

"Fine!" She snapped and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

((At Wall Mart with Mike))

Bella's P.O.V.

"Do you need help setting up the tent?" I asked staring at Mike. He was struggling, a lot! I was hardly containing the giggle that threatened to escape my sealed lips.

"No," he grunted and then snorted.

"Okay," I said not proven. I sunk down, my back sliding down the wall as I waited for Mike to finish. How was I supposed to stay with Mike for a full hour – as Emmett requested – in a confined area? I was going to get Emmett back, and it's not going to be pretty.

"Okay, just this last bar," said Mike, right before the whole tent collapsed.

"Let me do it," I sighed.

"No, I got it."

"Mike, you are really testing my patience and they don't have much room left to stretch, so I would suggest moving." I said harshly. Mike backed away with his hands up and eyes wide. I had the tent up in a matter of minutes. We crawled inside one at a time.

"So, what made you finally realize that I'm better with Cullen?" Asked Mike. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Nothing," I breathed.

"What?" He asked.

"Just shut up," I said as calmly as I could.

((an hour later of complete and utter silence))

"You'd better thank you lucky stars that I'm not a vamp!" I shouted to Emmett when we got home. The whole car ride he wouldn't stop giggling.

"Uh-huh."

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Sorry, no ask-backs!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You can't truth or dare the person that just asked you!" He replied.

"Fine, Alice?" I said with a grunt.

"Dare."


	3. Role Play

"Well, Alice," I said trying hard to keep the dare out of her visions. She giggled, so I'm guessing she knows.

"That's pretty disgusting Bells, I never thought you knew _that_ much!" she choked out in between giggles.

"Awwww, Isabella Swan! Really?" asked Edward furrowing his brow. I just looked at him cluelessly until it popped into my head.

"Ew," I said scrunching my nose. "Well, Alice, I guess you know what to do."

Everyone else strarted to groan things close to, "I wanna know too!"

"Okay, okay!" I said to silence everyone, "Alice is going to Role Play!"

"Oh, that's not bad," smirked Emmett, "I hear her and Emmett do it all the time!"

Jasper and Alice looked as if they'd be blushing if they could.

"No, no!" I grinned bearing all my teeth, "With Rosalie!"

"Hell yeah!" Jasper shouted and high-fived Emmett with a great bang.

((10 minutes later (not including Rosalie's 10 minutes of arguing!)))

"Woah," said Emmett and Jasper in unison.

"Bella, Edward! You guys can come out now!"

They came out Emmett telling them how much they missed.

"Emmett, I don't want to know!"

"That's why we hid in the closet!" Edward said sliding his are around me protectively.

"That was pretty bad Bella!" said Alice laying back down on the couch, exhausted.


End file.
